


By Order of the Prince

by SherlockedShipper



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, kind of dark!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedShipper/pseuds/SherlockedShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Father thinks that it's about time I had somebody to cater for my more... personal needs'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin was busy folding clothes in Arthur's chambers when the prince walked in from his morning council meeting and slumped down onto his favourite chair.  
Merlin looked up 'You're back later than usual... Now don't tell me. The local crops have been eaten by cows? Lord what'shisname is asking for money again?' he said with a smirk. He'd been excused from council ever since Uther had decided that having him around was 'affecting the intelligence of everybody in the room with his mindless babbling', yet Arthur still had to attend, giving Merlin one of his few things that he could tease the prince about.  
'Shut up Merlin' Came the reply  
'Come on, tell me, you know that I have more sense than half of that table put together-'  
'Quiet I said!'  
Merlin shut his mouth quickly and turned his attention back to the pile of shirts on the bed.  
'Now Merlin' he continued 'there's something I wish from you'  
'Anything Sire'  
'Good! Drop your breeches'  
Merlin froze 'Arth-'  
'I don't have all day!'  
Merlin hesitated before undoing the laces of his breeches and letting them pool around his ankles, he wasn't one to argue with Arthur when he was in a mood like this. Luckily his shirt was long enough to provide him with some modesty, until...  
'And the shirt Merlin'  
'Arthur! What are you doing?'  
'Questioning my orders Merlin? You know that-'  
'You could have me in the stocks for that. Yes Arthur, but-'  
'This is no situation to be using my name in' And with that, he walked over to Merlin and ripped the shirt from his body, leaving the servant flushed scarlet red.  
'Mmm, more muscle than I expected' Arthur said, trailing a hand down his chest. Merlin flinched and tried to squirm away from the hand as it moved lower.  
'And as for this...' He continued, wrapping his hand around Merlin's cock 'Much bigger'  
'Don't...' Merlin replied  
Arthur leaned closer and whispered in his ear 'You want to know what I'm doing?'  
Merlin replied with a nod.  
'Father thinks that it's about time I had somebody to cater for my more... personal needs'  
Merlin froze again 'But... M-Me? I'm not even a girl...'  
'You're not thinking, as usual. Women produce kids Merlin, bastards'  
'Oh'  
'And I can't have that can I?' He said, rolling Merlin's balls around in the palm of his hand.  
'No, Sire'  
'You'll do perfectly'  
'I-'  
'Go and finish the work I set you and be here tonight at eight sharp'  
'Y-Yes my lord' Merlin said, pulling his clothes back on and continuing his work while Arthur sat back down, satisfied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight o'clock arrives...

Eight o’clock arrived. Merlin had spent the day carefully avoiding Arthur, Gwen had even asked him if he was alright after she saw him leap into an alcove with a blanket over his head.

He couldn’t avoid him forever though, and at eight o’clock was standing in the centre of Arthur’s chambers naked while the prince slowly circled him, eyeing him like he was a prize stallion, not a man.

Merlin shivered, when had it become so cold?

“Right Merlin, I think I’ve decided how I want you”

All he could do was stare at the floor.

Arthur sighed “Stop feeling sorry for yourself, it’s an honour to be taken to bed by a royal”

“Sorry Sire”

“On your knees on the bed, are you capable of opening yourself up?”

“I’m not a virgin” 

“Good. There’s oil in the vial”

Arthur went and poured himself a goblet of wine and sat watching Merlin. It was exhilarating for him to be so exposed like this, just for him. He stood behind Merlin, watching with interest, his long fingers plunged deep into his hole, slick and wet. Merlin could feel the bed sink down as Arthur crawled on.

“You’re really quite attractive Merlin”

“Huh…”

Arthur lined himself up, and pushed in slowly.

“Oh… That’s good”

He began to pound into him. All Merlin could do was clutch onto the sheets tightly, he wasn’t going to enjoy it, he wasn’t going to cry, he wasn’t going to give Arthur any satisfaction. But it seemed that he was already more than satisfied.

“Merlin! Oh fuck, so tight… Should have done this ages ago”. He grabbed onto Merlin’s hips, thrusting deeper. “I’m… Ahh…” Arthur climaxed with a gasp. Then he pulled out slowly, Merlin winced. “S’good, y’can be my little slut”, he said, pulling the covers over them.

“Same time tomorrow”


End file.
